The New Years Performance
by Smarty 94
Summary: The Sonic Underground end up traveling to New York City for a New Years gig, but when two gangsters get their hands on time travel equipment and cause trouble to the time stream, the band end up teaming up with Cavendish and Dakota to set things right. Meanwhile; Camo takes a delivery job which is actually a trap set up by Captain Nixon.
1. Cavendish and Dakota's Mission

With the Sonic Underground; they were going down a highway in their own RV.

"New York City, here we come." said Sonic.

"Can't believe we were giving another pay per view gig in New York City, even close to the new year." said Penny.

"I still can't believe that egg Midnight was caring for hatched into a Gligar and that we agreed to bring Lincoln along this time." said Trent.

He motioned to Lincoln who was petting Meek's Gligar which was being craddled by Midnight.

Meek smiled.

"He's so cute." said Meek.

He placed a finger on Gligar's chin and started rubbing it.

"Coochy, coochy, coo." Meek said.

He was then bit by Gligar.

"OUCH!" yelled Meek.

He lifted his hand away from Midnight taking a still biting Gligar with him.

Meek chuckled.

"Always affectionate that way." said Meek.

"Gli." said Gligar.

"I've got my solo performance for the gig ready. I'm going to be singing Weird Al's song about the TMZ website." said Ray.

He cleared his throat.

"The bad hair day and sweat stain t-shirt, that's the story that they're gonna feed ya." Ray sang.

Then Marco stuck his head out the bathroom.

"My hair isn't bad." Marco said before going back into the bathroom.

"Remind me why we decided to bring Marco, Jackie, Lucy Mann, Janna, and Raven along again." said Howard.

Meek glared at Howard.

"Because they won the radio station phone contest." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

In the Toon Manor living room; Marco, Jackie, Lucy Mann, Janna, and Raven had their phones on a coffee table and were listening to a radio.

" _The fifteenth caller will win tickets to see the Sonic Underground Live in New York during the New Year Bash._ " said a voice from the radio, "And begin."

The group picked up their own phones and dialed the same number.

Janna put her phone to her ear.

"Did I win?" said Janna.

Then a voice speaking in Japanese came from her phone, confusing the trouble maker.

She pulled out a tiny book and opened it up before speaking a phrase in Japanese.

She became confued still.

"I don't even know what I said." said Janna.

Marco was currently on his phone speaking Spanish before arguing with the person on the other line and hanging up.

"Freaking Mexico City Mayor wanting to run for re-election, I don't even know what was going on there." said Marco.

Jackie was confused on her phone.

"Tickets to a wrestling competition?" she said, "Eh, I was hoping to get some to a concert, but might as well."

Lucy Mann was confused on her line.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Lucy said.

Then the phone went dead and she noticed it before groaning.

"Now I'll never know." said Lucy.

Lucy Loud appeared.

"The chicken crossed the road to be my dinner." She said.

"YAAAAA!" shouted the Mud Girl and jumped up and went splat on the ceiling.

Raven groaned before hanging up her phone.

"Some nutjob saying I'm the millionth caller and won a million dollars." said Raven, "Probably a scam."

" _We've got out caller._ " the radio voice said, " _Hello you wild cat, you've reached DJ David's radio show._ "

" _Hello?_ " said a familiar voice.

The group turned to see Salem on a phone.

"Hello, did I win?" said Salem.

" _Yeah man, you won the Sonic Underground tickets._ " the DJ said.

Salem chuckled.

"I still get the year supply of free sushi right?" said Salem.

 **End Flashback**

"And he did get the year of sushi." said Raven.

"I still don't know why the chicken cross the road." said Lucy Mann.

Lucy Loud appeared.

"To get to the other side." She said.

Lucy Mann screamed in shock.

"Will you quit doing that and return home?" said Howard.

"Alright." Lucy Loud said before pulling out a watch and pushing a button on it and teleporting out of the RV.

"That must explain a lot." said Ben.

The lights in the RV turned off followed by the blinds being closed, confusing everyone.

"What the?" said Jackie.

Randy then started glowing in multi color bioluminescent.

Everyone noticed him.

"Groovy." said Ray.

"Yeah I know, Meek's been applying all this on me for hours now." said Randy.

Howard nodded.

"I see." said Howard.

"David Bowie, eat your heart out." said Sonic.

In Cavendish and Dakota's hideout; the two time travel agents entered their home and Cavendish pushed a button on his computer like communicator and Mr Block appeared on the other side.

"You rang for us?" said Cavendish.

"Yeah, we've got a problem." said Mr Block.

"I know I've got one, I just sat through the entire film called Murder on the Orient Express, and it sucked ass." said Dakota, "The ending made me want to get a refund which I didn't even get."

"I told you if you had read the Hercule Poirot book before seeing the film, you wouldn't be complaining so much." said Cavendish.

"Hey, could I help it if I don't have much time?" said Dakota.

Mr Block groaned.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Mr Block.

The two time travelers turned to their boss.

"Our agency was broken into last night and a whole bunch of time travel gear was stolen by two gangsters who're causing tons of trouble to the time stream." said Mr Block.

The two Time Travelers are shocked.

"WHAT!" They shouted.

"Yep, we've been robbed, and I'm sending you two to capture the trouble makers." said Mr Block.

Cavendish became shocked.

"You want us to capture two time traveling gangsters?" said Canendish.

Dakota then thought of something.

"Wait a minute, this sounds more like a Brick and Savannah mission." said Dakota.

Cavendish then realized what Dakota said.

"Oh yeah that's right, why're they not doing this?" said Cavendish.

"I'd have given it to those two, but they're still on pistachio duty after you two dilliberatly destroyed the pistachio plants I told you to protect from red billed birds." said Mr Block.

The other two thought of it.

"Fair enough, tattle tellers are worse then disobayers." said Dakota.

"Plus I figured you two could do something. And I agree with you Dakota that movie was aweful." said Mr Block.

Cavendish groaned.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." said Cavendish.

"I heard that." said Mr Block.

"Nothing, I said nothing." said Cavendish.

"Now stop these time travelling gangsters." said Mr Block.

"Right away." said Cavendish.

The communication turned off.

"Well Cavendish Let's go." Dakota said. "I wanna get this done before seeing Sonic's band."

Cavendish became confused.

"Wait, when did we plan on this?" said Cavendish.

"Two hours ago." said Dakota.

 **Flashback**

The two time travelers were walking through the city and they saw a poster for Sonic's band

The two read the poster.

"Sonic Underground performance at New York City on New Years eve." said Dakota, "That's interesting."

"Yeah, but it is a sold out show, it was sold out for two days now, and there's no way we'll be able to-"Cavendish said without noticing Dakota walking off and entering their own time vehicle which disappeared before reappearing and Dakota walked out with two Sonic Underground tickets and interrupted his partner.

"Got em." said Dakota.

Cavendish became shocked.

"You got the Sonic Underground tickets? How?" said Cavendish.

"I traveled back to two days ago when the last tickets were being sold and managed to buy the last two." said Dakota, "Turns out I'm the reason the show was sold out in the first place."

Cavendish smiled.

"Normally Dakota I would be mad at that but this is one time where I'm glad you broke a rule." said Cavendish.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait a minute I just realized something, we don't know what the gangsters look like." said Dakota.

Then their communicator started printing a fax and Cavendish ripped it out.

He and Dakota saw a picture of two guys; one very buff and had a beard, the other was skinny and shaved.

"Huh that's weird it feels like I know them." said Dakota

His partner looked confused.

"That's weord same here." said Cavendish, "Didn't they show up at the Time Bureau asking for help once?"

The two started thinking.

"I don't recall, it'll probably come back to us." said Dakota.


	2. Camo's Job

In Meek's mansion; Camo was in the living room watching Superior Donuts.

"Huh, an old guy running a struggling donut shop ends up taking someone under his wing to help spice up business, nice." said Camo, "Wonder if I can do that."

Then a ringing sound was heard.

The chameleon saw a phone and picked it up before pushing the speaker button.

"Hello." said Camo.

" _Is this Camo Chameleon, the greatest smuggler on Earth?_ " said a deep mysterious voice.

Camo became confused.

"Who is this?" said Camo.

" _My identity must remain secret, my line has a voice modulator to keep people from finding out who I am._ " said the same voice.

Camo chuckled.

"My man, now what can I do for you?" said Camo.

" _I've got a package that needs to be delivered from Chicago to New York City in a short amount of time._ " said the voice.

"Sorry sir, I only specialize in space deliveries, but I can make an acception if you make it worth my while." said Camo.

" _There will be a ton of money waiting for you at Chicago if you agree to make the delivery._ " said the voice.

Camo did some thinking.

"Tempting, but if the package is big, I'll need a semi pick up truck just to make the delivery." said Camo.

" _You'll have access to a semi pick up truck._ " said the same voice.

"I just realized something, I've got some friends of mine who have a semi pick up truck." said Camo.

" _That's fine_." said the voice.

"Anywho, when I see the package, we'll talk about the price." said Camo, "Don't worry, I'll find your location."

He pushed the end call button before dialing another number.

" _Hello?_ " Fixit's voice said.

"Fixit, could you send Optimus Prime over to my home?" said Camo.

Then a split screen appeared; revealing a confused Fixit.

"Why?" Asked Fixit.

"Two old geezers with tons of life experience bonding with each other." said Camo.

Fixit just stayed confused.

"Alright, I've got a job to deliver something from Chicago to New York City." said Camo.

Fixit became shocked.

"WHA!" He shouted.

"You heard right, I need to deliver something to New York City, and I need Optimus's help." said Camo.

"Sorry, no can do, if it's illegal stuff we're talking, then we'll have no part of it." said Fixit.

Camo pulled out his main blaster and shot a round into the speaking end of his phone before it went out the receiver end of Fixit's phone, shocking the Minicon.

"But I'm sure we can work something out." said Fixit.

Later; Optimus appeared in front of the mansion in vehicle form where Camo and Badger were waiting.

The two Mobians entered Optimus before the truck rolled out.

"Why would you take a job for someone that didn't leave an identity with you?" said Badger.

"It's what I do best, smuggle things from point A to point B." said Camo.

"I do not see why you still do illegal stuff now that you're settling down on planet Earth." said Optimus.

Camo scoffed.

"Have you seen the laws on this planet? Apparently if you currently have a criminal record, you won't be able to get a job." said Camo.

"I see." said Optimus.

On a spaceship; Camo's old foe Captain Nixion was watching his goons control the ship.

A phone rang and the captain picked it up.

" _Sucker took the bait._ " said the same mysterious voice that called Camo.


	3. Teaming Up

Back in the Sonic Underground RV; the gang was relaxing.

Ray was fidgeting with some rubber bands on his hands.

"Sweet." said Ray.

He then took out a ball.

"I think I'll make a Rubber Band Ball." He said

Lincoln and Meek were sitting on a couch watching Super Friends on Meek's laptop.

"Wow, this is very cheesy." said Meek.

"I know, the animation back then was the problem." said Lincoln.

Then Luna, looking like Lincoln's dream brother Luke Loud appeared and sat on the couch.

"Super Friends huh?" Luna said sounding like Ashton Kutcher.

"Yes siree, one of-"Meek said before he and Lincoln turned to Luna and became shocked.

Luna turned to the two.

"What?" said Luna.

"Uh, nothing." said Lincoln, "Cant wait for the concert."

"Same here, I'm gonna knock everyone dead." said Luna.

Meek chuckled nervously.

"Oh you will alright, especially when you're looking like that." Meek said as he pulled out his smart phone and pushed the selfie icon on his phone's camera app.

Luna became confused.

"There's nothing wrong with-"Luna said before Meek aimed the screen at Luna, revealing how she currently looked to herself.

She...or rather he screamed in shock.

"Dude, I'm a dude. Don't look at me, don't look at me, I'm hideous." said Luna.

Then Ben who had someone turned into an eleven year old walked out of the bathroom and Luna turned to Ben before screaming.

The omnitrix wearing hero looked at Luna and screamed as well.

The two stopped screaming eventually.

"This is great, what're we screaming about?" said Ben.

Luna just fainted.

Ben became confused.

"Was it something I said?" said Ben.

Everyone noticed Ben.

"No, but what you've become." said Kai.

Ben became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Ben.

"Look in a mirror." said Howard.

Ben groaned and walked into the bathroom again.

"I just did, but I don't see what-"Ben said before screaming in shock, "I'VE GOT TO GO THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN!"

Marco who was in his thirty year old form groaned.

"You think that's bad, I'm old again." said Marco.

Everyone screamed.

"I'm from the TTG show now." Raven who looked like her Teen Titans Go version said.

Ray who was in his original video games appearances felt his hair and neckerchief.

"OH NO, MY OLD HAIRCUT AND NECKERCHIEF ARE BACK!" yelled Ray.

Everyone turned to Ray.

"What're you talking about, you look fine." said Jackie.

"I look like a pixel bunny rabbit." said Ray.

Sonic who noticed everything pushed the auto drive button, stood up, and turned around.

"What is this, a change your appearance magically thing?" Sonic said before turning into his Sonic Underground version, "It's not like anything will happen to me. Has it?"

Everyone just stared at Sonic and smiled nervously.

"Nope, you look fine." said Penny.

Everyone nodded nervously.

"Alright, now that we got that out of the way, we just need to figure out what's going on." said Sonic.

Meek looked around the RV.

"Marco is in his thirties, Raven is another version of herself, Luna's a boy, Ray's in what he claims to be an old style, Ben's back to being younger, and Sonic...is fine." said Meek, "Something to do with the quantum fabric, also time manipulation."

Everyone became shocked.

"Wait, you're saying that some of us have either gotten older or younger, or even changed to alternate versions of ourselves?" Sonic said as he changed into his Sonic OVA version.

Meek nodded.

"We just need to figure out why and put an end to this." said Meek.

Then a crashing sound was heard that pushed everyone forward a bit.

Sonic looked out the front of the RV and saw that the vehicle crashed into Cavendish and Dakota's vehicle.

The three noticed each other and became shocked before waving at each other.

Later; the group was at a food court.

"So let me get this straight, you were sent by your own boss to aprehend gangsters who made off with tons of time travel equiptment?" said Sonic.

Cavendish and Dakota nodded.

"Yep, you heard right." said Dakota.

Meek chuckled.

"Oh thank goodness, for a minute there, I was thinking that Booster Gold conducted another one of his get rich quick schemes to seem like a hero, but then I realized that even he wouldn't be stupid enough to mess with the space time continum to pull off a scheme like that." said Meek.

With Booster Gold; he sneezed and looked around and got his tounge stuck on a train and he was depantsed

"Dammit." said Booster.

Back at the food court.

"You got a picture of the duo?" said Trent.

Cavendish pulled out the piece of paper and gave it to Trent who showed it to Meek.

The meerkat then started doing work on his laptop.

He became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Meek.

The time travelers became confused.

"What're we dealing with?" said Cavendish.

"Those two goons, they were or will be time bureau interns hoping to make quite the impact that they'd become field agents, but during an incident with World War 2, the two were fired." said Meek.

Dakota became shocked.

"What was the incident?" said Dakota.

"They killed Hitler." said Meek.

"Huh, that ain't so bad." said Dakota.

"By making him watch Speechless." said Meek.

Dakota became very shocked.

"I take that back." said Dakota.

"And Pickle And Peanut." said Meek.

"Oh boy." said Dakota.

"Also-"Meek said before being interrupted by Cavendish.

"Stop, we get the idea." said Cavendish.

Meek nodded and became serious.

"Anywho, these two are causing trouble to the timestream, and if nothing is done about it, then we're all screwed." said Meek.

"Any known hideout of the two gangsters?" Sonic said as he turned into his SATAM appearance.

Meek did some work on his laptop.

"Yep, a casino in Atlantic City." said Meek.

"THE UNDERWATER CITY!" shouted Ben.

Everyone turned to Ben.

"Dude, Atlantic City isn't under water." said Lincoln.

"Of course it is, why else would it be called Atlantic City?" said Ben.

A rim shot was heard followed by laughter.

"He made a good point there." said Cavendish

"Plus that joke was funny." said Dakota.

"Bark Bark." said Milos dog

Everyone turned to the dog.

"Will you go home already?" said Raven.

Diogee moaned sadly before walking off.

The dog then appeared at the Murphy home and rang the doorbell with his nose and Bridgette Murphy answered the door before looking down at Diogee.

"Come on in." said Bridgette.

Diogee walked into the house.

Back at the food court.

"Anyways, those trouble makers are operating a casino in Atlantic City." said Meek.

"So we just find those bozo's, take back the time equiptment, and fix everything." Sonic said before turning into the Sonic X version of himself.

Cavendish and Dakota turned to the others confused while pointing at Sonic.

Trent held up a sign that said 'Not a word about him constantly changing.'

Everyone nodded.

"Anywho, is there an age restriction on the casino?" said Kai.

Meek did some more work on his laptop.

"Nope, free for everyone." said Meek.

Kai sighed.

"Thank goodness, I thought we were only going to send Marco into the casino for obvious reasons." said Kai.

Marco glared at Kai.

"Shut up." He said.

"Hold up, we can't get anyone involved in this problem, it's against regulation to allow anyone that isn't part of the time bureau to be involved in this." said Cavendish.

Everyone just stared at the time traveler.

"Yeah we've had our share of time traveling." said Sonic.

"Zip it." said Dakota.

"Nope, we won't let you tag along, and that's final." said Cavendish.

Ray pulled out his phone and did some work on it, confusing Cavendish.

"What're you doing?" said Cavendish.

"Nothing important...and send." said Ray.

He put his phone away before a ringing sound was heard.

Cavendish pulled out his time communicator and turned it on before he and his partner became shocked.

"Mr Block?" said Dakota.

On the communicator was a very angry Mr Block.

"I just recieved a very disturbing video from someone called Rayman, care to explain it?" said Mr Block.

Then a video of Cavendish and Dakota whacking a pinata of Mr Block around appeared.

The two time travelers became more shocked then before.

"Ummm...two punks must have edited it." said Cavendish.

"This Rayman person also said that he and some friends of his can help out with these time gangsters you're going after. And if you don't allow them to help out, I swear that the next job you'll have is finding out who killled John F Kennedy." said Mr Block.

Sonic and Ray fist bumped each other.

"OH COME ON!" shouted the Time Travels.

"Yeah that is to hard even for us so nevermind." Cavendish said.

"Let them help, or it's the magic bullet for you." said Mr Block.

He then disappeared from the screen.

"I don't know what's more scary, the fact that Ray has the number of some guy from hundreds of years in the future, or that he managed to find a video of these two time travelers hitting a pinata of their boss." said Marco.

"Agreed." said Dakota.


	4. Getting the Package

With Camo's group; the three appeared at a warehouse and Camo walked out of Optimus.

"Alright, load her up." said Camo.

Optimus sighed.

"Drove right into this one." said Optimus.

Then a forklift drove a huge crate into Optimus's trailer before backing away from the semi pick up truck.

The driver who was wearing tons of heavy clothes stepped out of the vehicle and approached Camo.

"Okay, so just to remind you, this package is heading for New York City." said the figure.

Camo nodded.

"Of course I remember." said Camo.

He then closed the trailer doors.

The figure nodded.

"Anything happens to it, I'll kick you into the sun." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm a pro." said Camo.

He walked back into Optimus before the truck drove off.

Then the forklift which had a Decepticon symbol on it turned into a Cybertronian with the body of Fracture but the head of G1 Rumble as the figure removed the clothing, revealing that it was the same Eye Guy like alien who worked for Captain Nixon.

"You really think anything'll happen to the package?" the Cybertronian said sounding like Lex Luthor.

The alien nodded.

"Sure, it'll explode and Camo will be no more, just like Nixon ordered." said the alien.

He then pulled out a communicator.

"Captain Nixon, the dumbass chameleon has taken the bait." said the alien.

A split screen appeared and Captain Nixon was on the other line smirking.

"Excellent; the bomb will be armed once he passes West Virginia, and he won't be able to figure that out, cause it'll go off with him in it." said Captain Nixon, "And I shall have my revenge for when he cut off my hand."

The captain did some thinking.

"And destroyed my ship and left me stranded on the ape planet for almost a whole year." said Nixon.

He then chuckled.

"It's all coming to effect." said Nixon.

He started laughing evilly before eventually coughing badly.


	5. Casino Night Zone

With the Sonic Underground group; they parked close to a casino called Casino Night Zone.

"This is the place." said Meek.

Sonic looked at the casino and sighed.

"I remember this place, whatever happens in Casino Night Zone, stays in Casino Night Zone." said Sonic.

He then turned into his SATAM version.

Everyone entered Casino Night Zone.

"Hmm, wonder why this place doesn't have an age restriction." said Ben.

"Probably because Eggman was the person to built this place." said Sonic.

Everyone turned to the hedgehog in shock.

"Say what now?" said Jackie.

Ray approached a slot machine and placed a quarter in the machine before managing to pull it out, revealing it was on some string.

He pulled the handle and the slots landed on three sevens and started ringing before tons of coins came pouring out.

Everyone is shocked and mad.

"What, I could enter a game of blackjack or poker and no one would know that I was cheating or be able to prove it." said Ray.

He poured the coins into one of his floating gloves.

"Watch." said Ray.

He went to a table where a card dealer gave Ray five cards before setting cards up for himself.

Ray looked at his cards before placing all his coins on the table.

"All in." said Ray.

The dealer placed some coins on the table before revealing he had four sixes.

Ray then revealed to the dealer that he had four aces.

"Bam." said Ray.

He grabbed the coins before placing them in his other floating glove.

Everyone shook their heads.

"What an idiot, you souldn't see me caught dead at a casino, even if it had a-"Howard said before turning and seeing a very huge buffet with a free sign next to it and becoming shocked, "FREE VEGAS STYLE BUFFET!"

He then ran off over to the buffet and started eating food, much to everyone's shock.

"Oh god, this shit's good." said Howard.

He turned to the others.

"You should try the buffet, it's free, tastes better when it's free." said Howard.

His friends rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go on ahead, see if there's anything of interest." Sonic said before turning into his Sonic the Comic appearance and running off.

Dakota approached the buffet.

"How much stuff is in the buffet?" Dakota asked.

"No idea." Howard said as he swooped a baby's bottle.

Randy shook his eyes before putting on his ninja mask and the ninja outfit appeared.

"I'm following Sonic." said Randy.

He clapped his hands and the Ninja Cycle appeared before Randy got on and road off.

Meek pushed the star icon on his gauntlet as Marco whistled.

Their own respective cycles appeared while Caddy was in robot mode.

Nachos turned to Caddy and wolf whistled.

"Going my way babe?" said Nachos.

"Don't even think about it bozo." Caddy said before turning into her cycle mode.

Meek and Marco got on their own cycles before riding off as well.

With Ray; he was at a craps table rolling dice.

"Come on; lucky seven, lucky seven. Daddy needs a Nintendo Switch." said Ray.

He tossed the dice and they landed on five and two respectivly.

"YES!" yelled Ray.

Tons of poker chips were pushed towards him.

"Oh yeah, this'll definetly be more then enough for the Switch." said Ray.

He pushed all his chips into the center and grabbed the dice before rolling the dice again.

"Lucky seven, I am on fire." said Ray.

He rolled the dice and they landed on two and five again.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ray.

He pulled the chips he won close to him again before stuffing them all into his gloves.

"Alright, now to get a drink and try my luck at craps again." Ray said before walking off.

Two players at the craps table who were Flintheart Glomgold and Hater became confused.

"That's the twelth time he's won this game in a row." said Hater.

"Something seems fishy here." said Glomgold.

A humanoid fish who was at the craps table became mad.

"HEY, I RESENT THAT!" yelled the fish.

The fish punched Glomgold sending him in an oven again.

With Sonic; he was running through all of Casino Night Zone.

He pass through a slot machine and it started spinning before landing on all sevens and dumping out tons of coins.

Randy came by on his Ninja Cycle before returning and scooping up all the coins.

"Hopefully I can get tons of money from this." said Randy.

He then sighed before getting back on his bike and riding off.

Back at the buffet; Howard and Dakota were pigging down on everything.

Soon the roasted Glomgold appeared and Howard ate him.

The teenager burped before a now alright Glomgold flew out of his mouth.

"Yuck, now I know what roast duck feels like." said Glomgold.

A drum solo was heard from that joke.

"Oh god, this is really good stuff." said Dakota.

Cavendish sighed.

"We've got a job to do." said Cavendish.

"My partner's right." said Dakota.

"Besides, everyone else has already gone to help out." said Cavendish.

Ray then appeared with a wheel barrel full of bags of money.

"Oh yeah baby, this is definetly the best thing to happen to me. I'm going to the RV and returning with another wheel barrel." Ray said before walking off.

"With a few exceptions." said Cavendish.

With Sonic; he stopped in front of a door labeled office before looking through a keyhole.

He saw the same two time traveling gangsters talking.

"Okay, so what should we mess up now?" said the bearded time traveler.

"How about we kill the first born children in Ancient Rome before the fall of the empire." said the shaved time traveler.

"To jewish." said the bearded man.

The two kept on thinking.

"I've got it, find the decendent of that Mr Block asshole and kill him or her." said the bearded man.

"Good call. That'll teach him to never have fired us." said the shaved man.

Then Sonic busted the door down.

"Hold it right there." said Sonic.

The two guys are shocked and pissed.

"The hell?" said the shaved man.

"You time mischeif is over with." Sonic said before turning into how he looked in the Sonic 3D Blast video game.

Then Randy appeared and wrapped his scarf around a blaster that seemed similar to a deatomizer before pulling over to himself and grabbing it before aiming it at the two time travelers.

"You ain't going anywhere." said Randy.

The others who weren't distracted by other things then appeared.

The gangsters became shocked.

"Aw crap, there's more of them." said the bearded gangster.

"This space time continium danger is over." said Cavendish.

"Like hell." said the shaved man.

He pulled out a shot gun and fired a beam at the group, freezing them in time.

"YES!" the same man yelled.

However; he and his partner were attacked by Sonic who was unaffected.

"How're you unaffected by the time freeze ray?" said the bearded man.

Sonic pulled out the green Chaos Emerald.

The two villains are shocked.

"A Chaos Emerald?" said the shaved man.

"Pretty sure those things are illegal in our time Chrono." said the bearded man.

"They are Quantum." said the man known as Chrono.

"Hey, when you ladies are done kissing each other, we've got some ass kicking to do." said Sonic.

The time traveling gangsters chuckled.

"You and what army?" said Quantum.

Sonic held the Chaos Emerald up in the air.

"Chaos Control." said Sonic.

The emerald glowed at the frozen in time heroes unfroze and ran towards the villains.

"Oh that army." said Quantum.

The two gulped.

"This won't end well." said Quantum.


	6. Defeating Nixon

With Camo, Badger, and Optimus; the three continued going down a highway.

"Pretty soon we'll be in New York, and I'll get my payment." said Camo.

"Then I'll go home." Said Optimus

"Not quite, still need to take us back home as well." said Camo.

"Alright." said Optimus.

"You know, I still find it odd that you were hired by someone who wants their identity to remain hidden. The person must not want to be known to whoever is hired." said Badger.

Camo chckled.

"You're just very worried is all." said Camo.

"No really, why would you be hired by a mysterious person to make a delivery? In fact, what's even in the package?" said Badger.

"He's got a point." said Optimus.

"It's probably nothing important, but since you're all so worried, we'll pull over and inspect the contents." said Camo.

Optimus pulled over to a truck stop and the two Mobians got out and walked to the back of the Prime and opened the trailer.

Badger entered the trailer and managed to open the package and saw a device with a timer that was counting down, shocking the honey badger who jumped out of the trailer and grabbed his best friend before walking off.

"Optimus, you've got a bomb inside your trailer, transform and dispose of it." said Badger.

Optimus is shocked.

He then turnend into his robot mode before tossing the bomb into the air and firing a round from a blaster that hit the bomb, destroying it.

Camo became shocked.

"Somebody wants to kill me, I know it." said Camo.

Optimus turned to Camo.

"How many enemies do you have?" said Optimus.

Camo gulped.

"Let's see, my oldest one is some space pirate named Nixon, so hundreds." said Camo.

Badger punched Camo.

"You put our lives at steak just for money from an enemy who wasn't going to pay you?" said Badger.

"I just figured that out now." said Camo.

"What is wrong with you? Everytime you get offered money for some type of delivery job, you put more people in danger." said Optimus.

"It's who I am." said Camo.

"Well because of this task, now we're in danger of being put to death." said Badger.

Camo chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong my friend." said Camo.

He pulled out a smart phone and dialed a number and a split screen appeared and the Eye Guy like alien was on the other line.

"Yes?" said the alien.

"Uh yeah, I seem to of had a mishap." said Camo.

The alien sighed.

"What kind of problem?" said the alien.

"Seems like my semi pick up truck tipped over and I lost the package in a lake." said Camo.

The alien became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled the alien.

"Yep, it's a mess here. If you could send someone over to my location to help me retrieve it, I'd really appreciate it." said Camo.

He then laughed.

"Seriously though, help me out." said Camo.

He hung up the phone.

"Okay, we've got some time." said Camo.

Later; Captain Nixon appeared at the area and saw Optimus in truck mode on his side.

"Wow, if this didn't kill Camo, I don't know what'll do him in for good." said Nixon.

He then laughed his evil laugh.

"Well, better see if that package has any problems. Odds are it probably went off when it left the trailer." said Nixon.

He walked over to a lake and looked down at the water.

However; Camo who was invisible held his blaster to the back of Nixon's head and turned it on, shocking the captain.

"No sudden movements." said Camo.

Nixon held his hands up and slowly turned to the invisible Camo.

"So blowing up my ship and stranding me on the ape planet wasn't enough for you, wasn't it?" said Nixon.

Camo then made himself visible.

"If you had stayed there, it would have been." said Camo.

He laughed again.

"And you didn't." said Camo.

Nixon turned his severed hand into a lightsaber and made a quick movement to attack Camo who blocked it with his energy sword.

"Getting to predictable Nixon." said Camo.

Nixon growled.

The two continued clashing bladed weapons.

Optimus turned into his robot mode before running behind a tree where Badger was at.

The honey badger had his cross bow blaster out and was aiming at the fight.

"Come on, get out of there Camo." said Badger.

The two foes continued to fight each other when Camo did a back flip kick on Nixon's chin, knocking him into a tree.

Camo chuckled.

"I still got it." said Camo.

Nixon growled again.

"I HATE THAT GUY!" He shouted and pulled out an enlargement bomb, "Good thing I made a deal with Lord Zedd."

The space pirate then threw the bomb on the ground before growing giant.

"WHO'S GOT IT NOW BITCH!?" yelled Nixon.

Badger aimed at Nixon's head and started shooting him in the eyes.

The blasts hit Nixon's eyes who just laughed.

"That tickles." said Nixon.

He turned his lightsaber hand into a cannon and fired a round at Badger and Optimus.

The Autobot grabbed Badger and turned into his truck mode before driving off.

The now giant Nixon laughed.

"YOU CANT ESCAPE ME BOY!" He yelled and stomped through the ground.

The ground crumbled a bit, knocking Camo, Badger, and Optimus over into some trees.

Optimus transformed into his robot mode and turned on his comm link.

"Fixit, I'm going to need some backup." said Optimus.

" _Alright, I'll send some Autobots from our team and Silo's team as well._ " Fixit said from the comm link.

"Gotta." said Optimus.

He turned off his comm link as a ground bridge portal opened up and Bumblebee, Grimlock, Bulkhead, Jazz, Windblade, Cannonball, Ironhide, Cyclone, Long Arm, and Crush emerged from the portal which then closed up.

The backup looked at Nixon.

"So this is what we're dealing with huh?" said Crush.

"Well you know what they say, the bigger they are-"Ironhide said before clashing his fists, "THE HARDER THEY FALL!"

He ran to the giant space pirate and punched him sending him to the ground.

"Dammit." said Nixon.

He stood himself up before turning his cannon hand into a sniper rifle and shooting at every Autobot.

The bots then ran off.

Cyclone made his wings sprout out before flying into the air with his ninja star blaster out and shot at Nixon.

The stars stuck to Nixon before exploding.

The captain shot at one of Cyclone's wings, destroying it and making the Autobot fall to the ground.

"Careful Cyclone, he's very smart." said Camo.

Cyclone stood up and saw his destroyed wing.

"True, but not very bright." said Cyclone.

He fired another ninja star, only at Nixon's sniper hand.

The star then exploded, destroying the hand as well.

The space pirate screamed in pain.

"That's it, without his special hand, he's powerless." said Long Arm.

Nixon looked at his missing hand.

"MY BEAUTIFUL MULTI FUNCTIONING HAND, RUINED!" yelled Nixon, "IT WASN'T EVEN FULLY PAID OFF YET!"

All the Autobots then started firing guns at Nixon.

"EAT MY PARTICLE ACCELERATOR CANNON!" yelled Cannonball.

The Autobot fired a torpedo instead.

"That'll do." said Cannonball.

Camo then grabbed Badger's cross bow blaster and put tons of huge batteries on it before aiming at Nixon.

"Hasta la vista baby." said Camo.

He then fired a very powerful blast that exploded and sent a now normal sized Nixon flying in the sky.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF CAPTAIN NIXON!" yelled Nixon.

He was then hit by a huge plane.

The two pilots in the plane became shocked.

"Dude, I think we hit a bird." said one of the pilots.

"Good I have those creatures." saod Pilot two.

Pilot 1 became mad and pressed a button ejecting pilot 2.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' screamed Pilot 2.

"NEXT!" yelled the pilot.

Then a different pilot appeared at the seat the ejected pilot was sitting at.

Back on the ground; the Autobots were cheering.

"Alright, we did it." said Grimlock.

Ironhide drew out two blasters and started shooting them into the air.

Then a ton of dead eagles landed on the ground, shocking him and the other Autobots.

"That's a lawsuit." said Ironhide.

"Eh I always wondered what they tasted like." said Camo.

He grabbed an eagle and started to eat it raw.

"You know that eating the national bird of this country is illegal right?" said Jazz.

"Yeah you're ugly." said Camo.


	7. Restoring the Time Stream

Back at Casino Night Zone; Ray was still gambling.

He was at a roulette table and placed all his chips on the table.

"All on 13." said Ray.

The operator nodded before tossing the tiny white ball on the roulette wheel which then landed on 13.

"Thirteen." said the operator.

"Boom baby." Ray said before laughing.

Then tons more chips were placed on the table.

"All on 21." said Ray.

All the chips were placed at 21 before the operator tossed the tiny ball which then landed on 21.

"21." said the operator.

Ray chuckled.

Then Crono and Quantum ran by.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE" yelled Quantum.

The other heroes ran after the villains as well.

"QUIET, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GAMBLE IN ORDER TO MAKE SOME MORE MONEY!" yelled Ray.

He then realized something.

"Oh right." said Ray.

He looked at his chips and did some thinking.

Later; he was pushing a wheel barrel full of bags of money and following the others.

"Wait up, I've got special needs you know." said Ray.

"This is what you get for spending the whole night gambling when you could have been helping us find the gangsters." Lincoln.

"Could I help it if I was distracted with making money as much as Howard was distracted by the Vegas Style buffet which he's still pigging down on." said Ray.

Howard who was still eating at the buffet which was being pushed by Ben as Four Arms chuckled.

"You really shouldn't be eating so much, you'll give yourself a heart attack." said Four Arms.

Howard kicked Four Arms in the dragon balls.

But the Tetramand didn't do anything.

"Nothing." said Four Arms.

Howard groaned.

Four Arms then punched Howard in the dragon balls very hard.

Howard is mad and threw scalding hot soup on Four Arm's privets.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he shouted.

"Quit your fighting, we've got time travelers to capture before-"Janna said before Jar Jar Binks appeared from a time portal, shocking her, "That happens."

Jar Jar looked around.

"Meesa alive, must be hope for meesa appearing in the sequel trilogy." said Jar Jar.

But he was shot and killed by Lucy Mann who had a pistol in her hand.

"Nope." said Lucy.

The gangsters pulled out pistols and started shooting at the heroes.

One of the blasts wound up hitting Barney the Dinosaur who turned into a regular T-Rex and roared.

Four Arms saw this and ran to the dino and punched him and took his skeleton out killing the purple dinosaur.

"Had to do it." said Four Arms.

The gangsters continued shooting at the group, but missed all the time.

One of the blasts hit a collum which wound up mysteriously turning into Mr Block in a bathtub with no clothes on showering.

The man became confused and looked around before screaming like a little girl.

He then covered himself with the shower curtain.

"What the hell's going on here?" said Mr Block.

He looked around and saw everything.

"Oh, this is getting out of hand." said Mr Block, "I'd better do something about it."

He then looked down.

"But I'm going to need some new clothes." said Mr Block.

Quantum and Chrono kept on firing at the heroes.

"Stop following us assholes." said Chrono.

"That ain't happening." Sonic said before turning into his Archie Comics appearance.

Raven then made a portal appear in front of the villains before they fell into it and landed between the heroes who stopped in their tracks.

"Aw crap." said Quantum.

Cavendish and Dakota placed cuffs on the gangsters who groaned in annoyance.

"You're both under arrest for causing trouble to the time stream." said Cavendish.

Sonic then chuckled.

"Finally, and nothing else bad has happened." said Sonic.

However; he saw handcuffs on his wrists and became shocked.

"What the?" said Sonic.

He turned to an angry Mr Block.

"You're under arrest for so many time related crimes." said Mr Block.

Sonic groaned.

"I knew those things would catch up to me someday." said Sonic.

"And you're most recent crime of constantly-"Mr Block said before looking at his future self who's right arm was replaced by a mechanical arm and was eating food, shocking the past version.

"You don't want to arrest this hedgehog or let him know of his unintentonal crime tonight, trust me, you'll end up starting the next LA riots." said future Mr Block.

He then ate a slice of pizza.

"Have you tried the Vegas Style buffet, you know it's free right? Taste's better when it's free." said future Mr Block.

Everyone is shocked.

"Did this guy just cross his own time stream?" said Four Arms before turning back into Ben.

"He did." said Meek.

"But what was he talking about an unintentional crime?" said Sonic.

"Nothing." said present Mr Block.

Future Mr Block then disappeared.

Mr Block is shocked.

"Whatever." said Mr Block.

He approached his time travel agents.

"You both did good. Now we just need to figure out how to solve this problem." said Mr Block.

The group did some thinking.

Meek saw a time blaster that seemed similar to Samurai Jack's pistol like blaster the gangsters had and picked it up before doing some work on it.

"I wonder." said Meek.

He then aimed at Raven before firing a round at her, turning the demon hybrid back to normal.

The girl looked at herself.

"I'm back to normal." Raven said before smiling, "Now I don't look like I was drawn by someone on drugs."

Mr Block is shocked and impressed.

"Wow, this kid is good." said Mr Block.

"He is." said Lincoln.

Meek then fired the blaster at Marco, Luna, Ben, and Ray turning them back to normal.

Luna pulled out her smart phone and turned on the selfie cam before looking at herself.

She smiled.

"Dude, I'm a dudette again." Luna said in her own voice.

Lincoln hugged her sister.

"Good to have you back again." said Lincoln.

Sonic chuckled before turning into his Sonic the Comic version, but in his original appearance before gaining superspeed.

"Well that's a relief, now that that's over with, we've got to get to New York, and fast." said Sonic.

Meek then shot Sonic with the time blaster, turning Sonic back to normal.

The hedgehog became confused.

"Why would you shoot me with that thing? There was noth-"Sonic said before realizing something, "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that I've been having time stream problems myself?"

Meek nodded.

"Yeah." said Meek.

Sonic growled.

"Oh come on, it's not like you wouldn't have noticed it eventually." said Meek.

"I did, just now, and I should-"Sonic said before being hugged by Penny.

"Don't do anything, just be in the moment." said Penny.

Sonic shrugged it off before hugging his old friend.

Randy leaned over to Ben.

"I swear if Sonic wasn't dating anyone and Penny didn't have a crush on the nephew of a terrorist leader, those two would probably make for a perfect couple." said Randy.

Sonic punched Randy.

"I do mean that as a compliment." said Randy.

"I know, I just did that because you kept me in the dark about my time stream issue." said Sonic.

"I kept you in the dark as well, so why not attack me?" said Penny.

The two stopped hugging.

"Because 1; you and me go back to four years ago at summer camp, and 2; it isn't right to hit a woman." said Sonic.

"At least someone in the band is liberal." said Kai.

Meek looked at the time blaster before pulling a wire from his gauntlet and attaching it to the wire before a wirring sound was heard followed by a ding.

"Power transfer complete." said a robot voice.

Meek pulled the wire out of the blaster before it returned to his gauntlet and tossed the gun away before looking at Luna and Lincoln.

"You never know." said Meek.

Lincoln and Luna nodded.

"Could be useful in a future fic." said Lincoln.


	8. Happy New Year

At New York; the Sonic Underground was on a stage getting ready.

Ray who had a ton of bling and a pair of shades on was checking his DJ station.

He put his mouth close to a microphone.

"Alright, this is definetly going to be one of the best concerts we've done." Ray said in an autotuned voice.

He then smiled, revealing that all his teeth were golden.

Ben then appeared and saw the teeth before becoming confused.

"What the hell, how did you get golden teeth?" said Ben.

"It's a very interesting story." Ray said in the autotuned microphone.

Ben removed the microphone from the table.

"Now tell me without the microphone." said Ben.

"I used a fraction of my Casino Night Zone winnings to get my teeth golden plated." Ray said still in an autotuned voice, but without the microphone miraculosly, shocking Ben.

Ben nodded at that before walking off.

Ray then coughed out a tiny device which landed on his hand.

The limbless hero chuckled.

"Works perfectly." Ray said in his own voice.

He then started making some tunes on his table.

In the audience; Lincoln, Marco, Jackie, Janna, and Lucy Mann were trying to find some seats.

Lucy looked around and the mud alien smirked.

"There we go." said Lucy.

The group went to the seats she saw and sat down.

"Oh yeah, we'll be able to see all the action here." said Janna.

She then pulled out a T-shirt cannon before sticking a tomato in it.

Lucy saw this.

"This won't end well." said Lucy.

" _Alright everyone, let's kick this concert off with a duet by band leader Sonic and his old friend Penny Gadget._ " Meek said from the control room.

Janna aimed her T-shirt cannon at the stage.

But a claw machine like claw grabbed the cannon before taking it away from Janna.

The mischevous girl became shocked.

"HEY!" yelled Janna.

She looked around.

"Where'd that claw go?" said Janna.

" _Hecklers or food throwers will be booted from the audience._ " Meek's voice said.

The curtains opened up and Penny was standing on the stage next to some type of ancient Egyptian coffin.

The girl then started singing Shake it Off for a bit before opening the coffin, revealing that Sonic was wrapped up in bandages before he joined in the singing.

Cavendish and Dakota who were sitting down at a booth saw the whole thing.

"This is interesting." said Dakota.

Cavendish chuckled.

"Yep, sure is, what's on the agenda?" said Cavendish.

Dakota looked at a pamphlet.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Penny Gadget singing Shake it Off, followed by Ray, Ben, and Randy performing the Baha Men version of Crocodile Rock, Luna Loud singing Wrecking Ball, a whole lot of other songs I don't know about." said Dakota.

"That's good." said a Voice.

The two time travelers saw their boss and he was enjoying himself.

He looked and saw his employees looking at him shocked.

"What?" Mr Block asked.

"Nothing." said Cavendish.

On the stage; the coffin was closed and Penny who was now in an outfit similar to the 2017 Power Rangers film version of the yellow ranger outfit was still singing.

"This must be some very special performance." said Marco.

His friends nodded.

Penny pointed to the coffin before the lights went off and the coffin then broke apart and Sonic was glowing bioluminescence and screaming.

Penny started glowing the same way as well before she and Sonic started break dancing and resumed singing.

"Huh, this is very impressive." said Raven.

"You said it." Camo who was in a row behind the group with Badger said.

The others turned to the two in shock.

"What're you doing here?" said Janna.

Camo chuckled.

"If you must know, I took a smuggling job from Chicago to New York." said Camo.

"No surprise there." said Jackie.

"Turns out the package we were to deliver was an armed bomb set up by one of Camo's enemies, and we disposed of it." said Badger.

"Figured since we were going to New York anyways, might as well check out the sights." said Camo.

He then sighed.

"Yeah, I should consider a safer job." said Camo.

The others looked at each other.

"No he wont." they said.

"Hopefully this concert will have some promising stuff." said Camo.

Later; Ray, Ben, and Randy who were in bling were dancing and singing.

"Promising, but I don't see any crocodiles." said Camo.

Later; Luna was on stage playing her guitar and singing while Sonic who was curled up in a ball swung around on a rope.

Meek pushed a button on the controls and tons of sparks flew onto the stage.

Later; Ray was sitting at a table on stage and singing before pulling out a wig with a terrible hairdue followed by a T-Shirt with sweat on it.

Mr Block was shocked.

"Where the hell did he get all that crap?" said Mr Block.

"No idea." said Cavendish.

Later; Sonic, Trent, Howard, and Kai were sitting in some makeshift car and behind them was some type of scenery that changed from a highway, city, small town, forest, and a desert while singing.

"Oh yeah, life is definetly like a highway." said Badger.

He laughed.

"Hey that's a song." said Badger.

"Yeah we get that." everyone said.

Later; the entire band was on the stage with their friends and there was a timer that was counting down from one minute and thirty seconds.

Meek was still offstage at the controls reclining on his chair and the control table.

He smiled.

"What a good way to end 2017." said Meek.

He was then pushed on stage by Midnight, confusing him.

"Hey what gives?" said Meek.

Sonic chuckled.

"No bandmate left behind." said Sonic.

Meek smiled.

"Thanks." said Meek.

"No dude, thank you for the good year." said Sonic.

Meek nodded.

"Five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone yelled before cheering.

Marco and Jackie kissed eachother followed by Janna and Ray.

Lucy grabbed Trent before kissing her boyfriend.

Ben and Kai kissed each other before Luna pulled Meek close to her.

"New Years tradition." Luna said before kissing Meek.

Meek was confused before he ended up hugging her.

Penny looked at Sonic and raised her shoulders and kissing him on the cheek, shocking the hedgehog who turned to his old friend.

"You don't mind that I did that, did you?" said Penny.

"Not really, you and Gwen did make peace with each other." said Sonic.

Badger puckered up and leaned closer to Camo who became shocked before turning invisible.

"Don't even think about it." said Camo.

Badger chuckled.

"I was just kidding." said Badger, "Happy New Year you death defying bastard."


End file.
